


Hell To Pay

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:28:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insert Story to the up and coming episode Hell To Pay, and a prelude to the finale episode of the season Crossed Fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell To Pay

Antichrist Gabries Shaw was running away from his devil, after witnessing a murder a few blocks away from his apartment building, eight blocks away from the 12th precinct.

Trying to help out for a charity event, he was coming home late in the evening, after finishing up the last of the details with the charity manager.

The charity was for the cancer research for the children of the Saint Jude foundation.

There is supposed to be in attendance a little over 1000 people for all involved with the entertainment, police and other research organizations looking for donations for the year.

Doctor Brock Martine was the victim, having been caught stealing thousands of dollars from the charities fund. When we saw this axe wielding nut case finished him off.

Some one in the upper levels of the charity, had gotten wind of the doctor doing his dirty dealings with the stealing, and just decided enough was enough, they never expected someone like Gabries would wind up being a witness.

When he witnessed the murder, he ran into the 12th precinct explaining to them, what he was able to see this evening through his own eyes and brain.  
//////////

Richard Castle and Kate Beckett was running down a lead late at night, in regard to Loksat true identity after Celeb Brown had given them the information a week ago inside the Loft.

As of right now, they weren't able to find anything at the moment, even though Vikram was helping with trying to find the lead again, in his make shift office of the strippers dance hall.

Castle was mostly scared as hell for his wife with this new information from Brown, even though he's not really voiced it.

Something would have to give in at this point to try and find the answers. But at this time of the night, there was nothing for them to find, with all of the leads had gone cold.

Just when the both of them had walked into the Loft, Beckett's phone from the 12th precinct went off, she was able to answer it, once putting her foot in the door.

"Ryan, what is going on for you to be calling me at this late hour of the night?" She says with a look coming from her husband.

"There was a call from a witness name Gabries Shaw turned himself in, after witnessing a murder to a Doctor Brock Martine, eight blocks away

, just outside the National Saint Jude organization charity building, in it's own back alleyway, he claims he saw someone with an axe kill him, before leaving the scene."

"Jesus Ryan, who is the Medical Examiner on this one?"

Beckett asked before looking at her husband putting back on his black leather jacket.

"Doctor Lanie Parish, she is alone this evening, I understand, she is not happy one bit about the entire scene with body pieces all over the crime scene." He says on the phone.

"All right Ryan, I will be their shortly with my husband having to be busy else where."

She hangs up to turn around to face him. "No way! you have writing that needs to be done this evening, now hop to it, or else I will kick your ass, babe."

"All right, I am going into my office, just be very careful from here on end out Kate, we don't know what we are dealing with, for when it comes to the true identity of Loksat." He was worried mostly for his wife's life.

Once she left to meet up with the crime scene unit, Lanie was doing her best to pick up what ever pieces were left into the body bag, when she saw her friend Beck walk under the yellow crime scene banner.

"Lanie, where is the witness?" She asked with a disgusted look on her face.

Lanie looks up with closing up the body bag finally. "This is not a pretty one Beck, I suggest you don't look, until after what is left is brought back to the morgue, other wise, I have nothing else to say, other then the Doctor was killed with an ax, either escaped from some type of institute."

She reports from her over all observation. "As for the witness, he's back at the 12th precinct with Esposito and Inspector Sung Wung having the honor to be involved with the interrogation."  
//////

Meanwhile at the 12th precinct.

Javier Esposito and Inspector Wung had brought in the witness from the crime scene.

All of them were sitting inside the interrogation room waiting for Shaw to start talking, while L.T. came in with a report from Dr. Lanie Parish, even though some what short in facts.

Esposito looked up from the brief report, to thank L.T. before going back to work. "All right Mr. Shaw, what exactly did you see tonight?" While taking a sip of his black coffee, while Sung was just staring at the man to make his nervous.

"All I know sir, if the fact that the crazy person came out of no where with the axe, just started to cut the man to pieces, I was horrified having to watch the scene." While wiping his brow from the sweat, he was surely nervous that's for sure.

"All right Mr. Shaw, were their any words spoken between the two this evening?" Wung said to him with writing her notes down onto her pad in front of her.

"None what so ever, other wise, I just came out from the back, after I was done with my work for the Saint Jude charity at that time, when I heard this noise of two people in the alley way." He says with the both of them looking on.

"Did you know the victim at all Mr. Shaw?" She asked again to be straight to the point with the question.

Espo was loving this type of questioning, while he watched and waited for any type of results.

"Yes, I did know him, he was involved with the charity, why he was out in the alley way is beyond me, can I ask a favor, can I have some water, my mouth is just too dry for my taste, I have never been inside a precinct before?" Shaw looked at them with a strange look.

"You will get used to it, Mr. Shaw." Javi says with catching him with a lie, since the report stated that the finger prints were found on the axe, that was found in the garbage dump a block away."

"I don't understand!" He looks at the both officers trying to stay calm for the most part.

"Then why were your finger prints on the axe that was found a block away? Esposito says to him just ready to jump out of his skin.

"I told you, I haven't got a clue...He replied before slamming down his fist on the table.  
/////

Outside the Interrogation Room.

Captain Kate Beckett was talking to the real Dr. Brock Martine from the Bronx mental hospital.

"Tell me Dr. Martine, how did Mr. Shaw break out in the first place?" She asked with a overwhelming tone.

"He mostly had inside help Captain, he's been trying the past few years to escape, thinking that the devil was behind his madness." While walking closer to the glass to check out his patient. "I suggest you stop all questioning before he blows for good, there is no telling what he is really capable of doing, even with his brain coming up about the charities."

"Don't you think Dr. Martine, he might he acting out his aggression towards you after all this time?" She replied while knocking on the window to have Wung come out to speak with her.

She gets up slowly telling Javi, she will be right back, while Esposito had his gun ready made ready just in case, he made a further move.

"Your done Inspector Wung, we have the whole story by the real Dr. Brock Martine standing next to me, he is the Doctor in charge of that man inside from the mental hospital, please advise Esposito of these facts." She ordered while having the inspector to go back inside once again.  
//////

Back at the County Medical Examiner

Dr. Lanie Parish having been working all evening, she was exhausted after finishing up the last of the work on the body found cut to pieces, she was able to place what was left inside the cooler.

When she went to her office to file a full report, she was exhausted and very job of her job after many years, she was thinking of making a change with the possible chance of being promoted to be in charge of the entire department.

She had to really think hard about it, since it was getting late, she had a feeling after looking at the report, she had to take one last look inside the cooler.

She gets up from her seat, having to be really quiet at the moment with most of the night employees either on a break or have gone home.

Walking into the cooler unit, she was able to find it empty, but instead there was a pitch fork and a note that said. "Everything went to hell without the proper payment that was due on his life."

Dr. Lanie Parish was shaking her head, either she was tired or was imagining it in the first place, she closed the cooler once again, only to find the pitch fork and note now gone, everything else was still inside the body bag to really think about the possible promotion.  
////////

At the loft

Richard Castle having to finally finished up the last chapter of his new novel "The Devil's Advocate" as promised to his publisher Gina Cowell and his wife Kate Beckett.

While leaving his office, he heard the front door open up to be his wife Kate looking some what somber.

He walks over to her. "What's wrong Kate?"

"As it turned out, Gabries Shaw turned out to be the real killer after all, he was an escaped inmate from the mental hospital from the Bronx." She says with walking into her husband's embrace, she was exhausted. "By the way did you finished up the last chapter?" She asked before planting a kiss on her toes to meet up to his lips.

"I did Kate, now we can concentrate with looking for this Loksat." Before pushing her into the bedroom for a quick round of sex before going to sleep.

THE END


End file.
